dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Alyssa5582
Alyssa's Talk Page Welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Hi Alyssa5582, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 'User:Alyssa5582'page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jiskran (Talk) 17:21, July 24, 2012 Archives /Archive One/ Archive Two Archive Three Archive Four Welcome to the Team! Quidditch I was just wondering, does Brook like Quidditch? -R.A.B. 01:01, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Bagman Tragedy So, Bond was thinking that since the Bagman parents aren't RPed... maybe we should kill them off IC? :P It would open up a wide door for character development of all kinds! We aren't sure how or when or anything yet... but if you hate the idea, speak now or forever hold your peace. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 02:25, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :D General RP:Hospital Wing? :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:32, February 4, 2015 (UTC) : :( PLEASE? I'll love you forever! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:34, February 4, 2015 (UTC) How is my talk page strange? It doesn't even have any extra coding for colors or anything, unlike someone's... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:44, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :Jisk said it did that the other day too...but I hadn't seen it until just now. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:47, February 4, 2015 (UTC) She's just basically mentally exhausted. She's not trained in legillemency, so it hurt her mentally and her mind needs to repair itself. Even when she wakes up, she'll have headaches and other issues while her brain rests and heals (both physically and mentally). Rest will eventually make her all better. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:54, February 4, 2015 (UTC) I know I already told you on chat but I'm owling so other people can see that I did :D Owl for Mark Bagman Exoneration? I posted on the Headmaster's Tower with Mary when you get the chance :) Echostar 06:55, February 8, 2015 (UTC) OWL I left a message for Mark Bagman on his page, in case you missed it. He doesn't have to respond...I just wanted to make sure you noticed. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 00:06, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Elvira Message for Elvira here. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 00:39, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Mark I posted here assuming Mark was coming home for Chistmas Break. If he was staying at Hogwarts along with Faith and Thomas, just let me know! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:10, February 17, 2015 (UTC) You are the sweetest I loved the card. Thanks. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 01:13, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Contact page On the front page of the wiki, the "Contact" template was outdated, so I updated it. Let me know if there are any glaring errors, or something that should be fixed. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 19:42, February 24, 2015 (UTC) DADA Hey ^_^ I was owling/chatting with various users (aka Jisky and Ck :P) about 5th years and the Patronus charm...I came up with a potential lesson plan: Déonté's boggart is a dementor, so I thought if the student were to stand directly behind her they could test their skils...it's a relatively safe way to test them; it wouldn't actually ''put anyone is much danger. Jisk brought it to my attention that certain technicalities would need to be adressed, but doing such a lesson would be possible. I thought it best to get your permission OOC before moving on to the IC things. 15:44, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Daily Prophet With the Daily Prophet becoming inactive, I think we can remove it from the homepage, right? Echostar 15:01, March 2, 2015 (UTC) : It'll be a shame to see it go :( I like the Daily Prophet, I feel like we can really give it a go. Only if something massive happens IC, they could be good. But, if it has to go, it has to go :) 15:22, March 2, 2015 (UTC) DADA Yay! Does Nora stillneed to talk to Elmira? 17:53, March 2, 2015 (UTC) RP Sorry...I almost forgot. Phoebe's Wedding Planning#Andilee. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:34, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Resolution It IS resolved...Lily said her goodbyes to those close to her, and left. I don't know how much more resolved than that you can ask for. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:10, March 6, 2015 (UTC) For Julius Stupid! Well you can still edit though? So your post? :P The course of true love never did run smooth 04:50, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Ministry Inquiry Hey Lyss, I'm going through the Minister Roster for Jisk, and I wanted to see if Estella Tyrrell was going to stay on the Wizengamont. Let me know. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:59, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :And just for the sake of "we want a yes".... are you still planning on keeping Elvira Griffin as an Auror? :P The course of true love never did run smooth 15:06, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :Also...what should I do with Department of Magical Law Enforcement/Estella Tyrrell's Office? Did you want to keep it for some reason, or can I delete it? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:18, March 12, 2015 (UTC) ::ALSO ALSO...did you want Estella to remain on the Wizengamont? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:37, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Sorry...I didn't realize I'd asked twice...guess I got so wrapped up in everything I saw it a second time and owled again. My bad. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:03, March 12, 2015 (UTC) I don't know... If you're around, but I'm back :P The course of true love never did run smooth 03:39, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Oz There's a young =falconologist who just posted in the Headmistress's office, just so you know :) -R.A.B. 02:18, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Sorry! I thought I told you that I was going out of town to visit a friend on Friday/Saturday. But I'm back now!!! :) The course of true love never did run smooth 17:18, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Finals? So...this is the final week for Hogwarts this year...are we doing Finals, or is that a thing of the past? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:54, March 23, 2015 (UTC) :So since this is the last week of classes, should we just teach like normal? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:20, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Twyla Fanfiction Hey :) I was bored today and decided to write some Twyla fanfiction for a change. Ck thought you might like to read it and I don't know if you check my sandbox so you might not see it. Be my guest, hope you enjoy it :D Emma tigerlily 18:30, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Aw, thank you. I'm so glad you liked it :D If I'm honest, it made me tear up a ''lot when writing it :P :: Emma tigerlily 14:48, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Bagman Bagman Home for Mark! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:13, March 30, 2015 (UTC) chaaaaaaaat *speaks whale* COMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEE BAAAAAAAAAAAACK. LittleRedCrazyHood 23:43, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Bond's a genius He's worked everything out that Renee's not a murderer, and Ashley never died. So not only do I get to keep Renee, but Renee's got a whole new outlook on life. :P So yaaaaay!!!! :D :D :D The course of true love never did run smooth 05:31, April 5, 2015 (UTC) #MakeEmBelieve ON WISCONSIN! :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 02:20, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks! It took forever to get the colors right. :P But that Shakespeare's got a lotta good ones. ;) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 02:24, April 7, 2015 (UTC) I guess we can still be friends. Maybe. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:23, April 7, 2015 (UTC) BIRTHDAY!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, I LOVE YOUUUUUUU!!!! :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:25, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday HI! Happy birthday! I hope you have a super amazing day! *squeeze* I love you so much, Emma xx Emma tigerlily 16:08, April 8, 2015 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HOPE YOU'RE HAVING A GREAT TRIP! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:07, April 8, 2015 (UTC) From Mary to Julius Roleplay? Hey Alyssa, you seem cool and I was wondering if you wanted to roleplay sometime. Also, all my characters are single and I think it would be cool for one of my characters to date one of your's (doesn't have to though). These are all of my current characters: Julian VandorMarilyn RoadsNoella LalondeAni Martins Message me back when you're on! :D NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 01:20, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Teaching Hey Alyssa. I have two characters who want to teach and I think I can handle it this year. Could I teach two classes? I'll let you know if it's too much for me by the end of the year, if that's alright? Thanks (I hadn't been on for a while because of weather and Wi-Fi. Bloody pacific northwest)--Frostleaf1615 (talk) 16:49, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Things! Lots of things! The Bagmans are going on vacation! So feel free to post with Mark! There's also updates on Renee when you get back :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:27, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Teachers Since we open the House Carriages next week, what are the chances of getting the eads of House/Teachers/Head Boy/Girl posted sometime this weekend so we can see if there's any holes or get things started with the staff Meeting? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:53, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :Great! Thanks! If you need help, just let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:49, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Re Teaching I don't mind what class she teaches. Whatever class needed to be taught Fandomgirlforever (talk) 20:37, April 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: Teaching The younger years? Sara might be a little uncomfortable teaching kids not much younger than her. Hi :) When you're on, do you want to roleplay Bobbie Rosier with Beau? They're both fifth year Gryffindors, so. It's up to you. Bye :D NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 01:48, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Estella You'll want to read the last bit that Benjamin just said. I just want to make sure Estella fully understands. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:57, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Cool! :D I don't think you're on right now but I'll be on at 3ish pm tomorrow until 10ish. Like every Monday, I'll be off and on between 6:30 and 8:45 due to acting. Where do you want the roleplay to be? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 05:40, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Healing So...I've resurrected Professor Seraph to help at St. Mungos, but I didn't know if you needed another Healer at Hogwarts since you and SoA get really busy, and she could teach Healing. If you'd like me to do so, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:33, April 20, 2015 (UTC) I'm so confuzzled I don't understand the Ministry of Magic registration thing...Can you help me? :/ NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 14:34, April 20, 2015 (UTC)